Things Change
by Lioness002
Summary: This is my first future fic. It's based around Kevin and Gwen and what happened to make Kevin become evil. This is after Devlin joins the family. Through the flashbacks and memorys how will Gwen cope coming home for the first time in years? GWEVIN!
1. Dread

**This is my first future fic, again all based around Gwevin and what happened between Gwen and Kevin to make him become evil again. *Sighs* So sad, anyway here we go and I hope you enjoy. This is the first chapter and it takes place after Devlin joins the Tennyson family. There will be a lot of flashbacks and dreams so those will be represented in italics. So let me know how I do. :) –I Own Nothing –Lionesso002**

**...**

**Gwen's POV**

"_You promised," he murmured to me quietly while stroking my cheek. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks while I felt the aching pain of a broken heart._

"_I know," I whispered. "I'm sorry,"_ _I felt him lock his arms around me and lay his head on top of mine._

"_This used to be an everyday thing, why did you give up on me?" He asked stroking my hair. I burrowed into his neck inhaling his scent. I missed him so much it hurt._

"_I didn't have a choice, he made me do it," I sobbed_ _clutching to him. He ran his hands down the exposed skin of my shoulders every few inches kissing me._

"_Why didn't you object then?" He whispered kissing the crown of my head._

"_I was forced, he threatened me," he lightly pushed me against the wall and kissed along my neck. I bit my lip and arched my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_That's to bad, because you betrayed me," he hissed pulling away out of my grip. My eyes widened and I felt my heart ripping as I watched him walk away, again._

"_Kevin..." I breathed watching as he disappeared into the darkness._

_..._

I woke with a start and gasped for breath as I clutched my frantically beating heart. I frantically looked around then remembered where I was, an airplane. I had just returned from an off world mission and for the first time in years, I was traveling home.

"Miss? Can I get you some water?" The waitress asked. I slowly tucked a strand of my waist long apple hair behind my ear and looked up at her.

"Yes, please," I whispered hoarsely. Airplanes were a dying invention, since teleportation, airplanes were not needed. Now I was sitting in an airplane, alone, with a couple of stewardesses and a pilot. The only reason I took the slowest way home, was because I was dreading going home.

Ever since I had decided to go home, I was having more and more dreams, visions, memories. All of _him._ When I was off world, I would get one or two maybe every other month, now it was one or two every week. I sighed and leaned my head against the head rest and rubbed my temples.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," I said grabbing the glass of water and taking a sip. I wasn't really paying all that much attention to the stewardess, I was too caught up in my own personal and internal problems.

"Let me know if there's anything I can get you."

"Will do," I said as the waitress walked away. I had sent a message to Ben at Mt. Rushmore a few days ago to let him know I would be returning home. It had me worried, what if it was to different for me to adapt now?

I turned my gaze out the window and watched the clouds lazily as they floated by. I slowly began to drift off into a light sleep. After about three hours of flying a voice came on the intercom and awoke me, "This is your pilot speaking, we will be arriving at Mt. Rushmore in a matter of minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt and put your seat in an upright position. Thank you."

I slowly rubbed my eyes and reclined my seat forward. "I wanted it to take forever, but why did it feel like it went so fast?" I thought as I belted myself to the seat.

"Thank you for flying with us and we hope you had a satisfactory flight," The pilot said into the intercom. I felt the airplanes tires bounce against the asphalt and skid to a halt on the runway. I took a deep and painstaking breath and unbuckled.

"Time to see the family," I mumbled to myself standing up and stretching. I reached up and grabbed my bag from the overhang and pulled it over my shoulder.

"Do you need help with anything?" The stewardess asked motioning toward my bags.

"Uh, sure..." I said handing her one of my bags. She smiled and headed for the exit. I took another deep breath and grabbed my last bag to follow her.

"_Why?"_ Someone whispered. I stopped frozen in my tracks and looked at the stewardess that was waiting for me. I repositioned my bag and walked up to her.

"Did you say something?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side and shook her head.

"Sorry, no. I didn't hear anything either."

"Right, I must just be tired," I whispered grabbing my bag from her and exiting the plane. I quickened my pace and sped away from the airplane with the stewardess staring after me. I walked into the main terminal and looked around. It was deserted beside an asleep ticket man and a smiling dummy, Ben.

I shook my head and walked over to Ben. "Hi, Ben," I said dropping my bags and walking up to him and giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged back.

"Gwen, it's good to see you," Ben said.

"How's it been?" I asked picking up my dropped bags.

"Not bad, Kenny had his tenth birthday." He paused and turned around with a smile. "He missed you."

"That's nice, but I think he missed me giving him more presents," Ben laughed and walked toward the exit.

We left the airport terminal and walked to the front of the building, it was raining and people were covering their heads running for shelter. I looked up at the sky and smiled. I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was when it rained.

I smiled and held my hand out catching a drop of rain. Ben was looking at me bemused. "You missed living here didn't you?" He said pulling out a his phone and speed dialing a cab. I shrugged and dropped the rain drop watching it splash to the ground.

"Not as much as you would think," I murmured quietly. Ben's gaze saddened and he ran his finger through his hair.

"Still think about it?" Ben asked. I nodded.

"Every day," I said. I saw the cab hover up and the door automatically open. I grabbed my bags and rushed to the cab. I threw my bags in the back and slipped in, Ben followed me.

"Hi Mr. Tennyson."

"You know where to go," Ben ordered from the backseat.

"Will do," the cab driver answered. I brushed rain off of my black and blue shirt and combed through my now damp hair. Ben was surprisingly silent beside me.

"What's up?" I asked him suspiciously. "I've been away for two years and you have nothing to say?" I pestered. He sighed and looked toward me sadly.

"Kevin...attacked a few weeks ago," said Ben. I stiffened and pursed my lips.

"And? That's nothing new," I said turning to look out the cabs window.

"That's not it, we have a new addition to the family, Devlin Levin."

"Oh? Kevin's son?" I answered seemingly unfazed.

"Yeah, Kevin's. He's in the Null Void again and Devlin's part of the family," he said. I nodded and rubbed one of my arms.

"That's great. I can't wait to meet him," I lied to Ben turning to look out the window again. He gave me a skeptical look.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Ben inquired. I smiled and nodded,

"Of corse, why wouldn't I be?" Ben was about to answer when the cab driver interrupted.

"Here we are Mr. Tennyson."

"Thank you," Ben said. "Put it on my tab."

I exited the can and looked up at Ben's enormous headquarters. "I forgot how huge this place was," I murmured to myself. Ben was beside me looking up at it as well.

"It's kinda daunting, good thing it's not just me," he said walking to the front entrance door. I followed him slowly, still dreading the memory's that would come from staying here. The second I was inside and putting down my bags there was a pounding from upstairs.

"Aunt Gwendolyn's home!" A voice yelled from a couple of story's above. There was some more thumping as a young boy descended down the giant staircase. Kenny finally came into view bolting down the stairs with a giant smile plastered on his face. With one last jump he was on the same floor as me.

"Where's my nephew? He has brown hair, brown eyes and is adorable," I said looking around Kenny.

"Here I am, here, here!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "My look how much you've grown."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a mature adult," he said flaunting the Omnitrix at me. I smiled and opened my arms for a hug.

"Well even mature adults need hugs," I teased. He smiled and ran into my embrace.

"Did you bring me anything?" He asked excitedly. I stood up and thought for a moment.

"Maybe, but I'll give it to you later, is your mother here?" I asked looking around the entryway.

"Right here," I heard Julie say while she descended down the stairs. She was followed by a boy that looked a little older than Kenny and looked...like Kevin. "Great," I thought.

"It's so good to see you Julie," I said giving her a hug.

"Same here Gwen," She said after finishing the hug and walking up to Ben.

"Hey sweetie," Ben said before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Eww, that's gross!" Kenny complained from behind me. I shook my head and ruffled his hair.

"It won't be gross when you're older, Kenny."

For the first time I really looked at Devlin. He looked awkward standing by the stairs alone. He looked so sad, but he really was Kevin's son, no getting around it. He was almost a smaller clone. I walked up to him and kneeled down to Devlin's eye level.

"You must be Devlin," I said warmly. He nodded quietly.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you Devlin, my names Gwendolyn, Gwen for short."

"I've heard a lot about you," Devlin murmured. Again I smiled and stood up.

"Well that isn't fair, you know more about me than I do about you. We'll have to change that," I whispered making Devlin smile slightly and nod.

"Okay."

"Okay boys," Julie began, "time for bed."

"Aw man!" Kenny whined. "But Aunt Gwendolyn just got here," Julie raised an eyebrow and pointed upstairs.

"Now," she said firmly. "She'll be here in the morning," Kenny's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Goodnight," Devlin said as he followed Kenny upstairs. All the while staring at me. I ran my fingers through my hair once they were both gone.

"So, how's it been?" Julie asked leading me into the living room. I sat down and looked at Julie and Ben sitting beside each other. For a split second I was envious but I shook it off and smiled.

"Pretty good, the planet I was stationed on was almost all sunny twenty-four seven. I learned a lot and I had time to relax and learn some more spells," I didn't add the part about trying to clear my head and let go of the past.

"That sounds amazing!" Julie exclaimed. "Anything else?" She asked eagerly.

"There's a lot more but I'm a little tired, Julie."

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry Gwen, I guess I just missed you," she said sheepishly. I shrugged and smiled.

"No problem Julie," I said standing giving her a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll show you where your room is, Gwen," Ben said standing up. I nodded and headed for the upstairs.

"You do know that I know where my room is, right?" I inquired to Ben. He just shrugged.

"I should be a good host," I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"I've lived here before, Ben."

"I know, but I need to talk to you first," he murmured, I cocked my eyebrow and shrugged. I followed him to the staircase and followed him up the first few floors. Ben stopped for a minute and pointed at the elevator, I smiled and nodded.

"Floor thirty one," Ben said to the elevator. It automatically started to move up. Voice commanded. Once we got to floor thirty one the elevator doors opened and I grabbed all my bags again. Ben walked me to the door and placed a card over a scanner.

"Was it locked?" I asked as I watched Ben type in codes and scan different papers and other cards.

"Yeah, no one's been in here since...well...you know," I flinched at the memory. It used to be _his_ room, so at the same time our room.

"Thanks," I whispered. Ben pulled me in front of the door and pointed to the eye scanner.

"Only you and uh...Kevin...can open the door fully," I nodded and pulled my hair away from my face and placed my eye in front of the scanner. It scanned my eye and pulled back all the scanners and print takers.

"Welcome home Gwen,"Said the animatronic voice. I sighed and turned to Ben, he smiled and gave me a hug before walking down the hall.

"Night," He called over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

I turned to the door and hesitantly walked up to it. I placed my hand on the scanner and let it scan my eye so the door slid open. I closed my eyes and walked in, like Ben had said, no one had been inside in years. There was a thin layer of dust on everything and it was all dark inside the room. I fumbled to find the light switch and flipped on the light when I found it. The light was very dim at first but it slowly brightened. The door closed shut and I stepped father into the room.

I grabbed my bags and placed them on the bottom of the bed. I then opened them up and put all my clothes in the drawers and closet. I sat down on the bed and there was a small 'poof' of dust. I gave an annoyed huff and murmured and spell, "Eporioum satitorious ketlip." When I opened my eyes all of the dust in the room had vanished.

I gazed at the clock and saw it was already past twelve. "Ugh," I moaned as my head hit the pillow. "I need some rest," I thought as I got up and grabbed my PJ's. I quickly change and then slid under the covers.

"_Goodnight, Gwendolyn." _Someone whispered. I stiffened but was to tired to care at the moment, I just wished I wouldn't be plagued with the dreams of a life that wouldn't be.

**...**

**So I'm done with the first chapter of "Things Change," what do you think? I hope you enjoyed and that you're interested in this story. Anyway to all of you readers thanks for reading and**_**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW!**_** Thanks. :) –Lioness002**


	2. Getting To Know One Another

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot when you're starting off a new story. So I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and when you're done reading please leave a review or comment. :) **

–**I Own Nothing –-Lioness002**

**...**

I was surprised that on my first night home, were the memory's were so strong, I had no dreams. I slept peacefully, which was a rarity. When I awoke I was refreshed, almost happy, but I knew that by the days end, that would change.

I stretched and for the first time in so long, really looked around the room. It was a square room with a good size amount of space, I guess it should be considering it was for two. The bed was pressed against the wall farthest from the door in a corner. There was a large square alcove with a small love-seat sized area that lead into the window in the North part of the room.

I closed my eyes and turned my head away, there were to many memory's, but it was already to late, the memory came.

_..._

_I was sitting on the cushiony alcove watching the sun set on yet another day. The sun was slowly sliding away from sight when footsteps were heard from behind me. I smiled and scooted over to make room beside me._

"_Trying to sneak up on me?" I laughed. I heard a snicker when someone sat next to me._

"_Nah, that's nearly impossible," he joked. I leaned onto his shoulder as he held me._

"_It's beautiful," I whispered watching the sunset._

"_So are you," he whispered into my ear. I playfully rolled my eyes and bumped him. _

"_You just love to tease me," I said leaning farther into his embrace._ _I felt him shake with laughter._

"_Who said I was teasing you?" He questioned. I rubbed my gradually growing belly and sighed._

"_Kevin, do you think he'll like me?" I questioned staring at the small bump on my stomach._ _Kevin ran a hand along my shoulder to my stomach and stopped._

"_I know he'll love you. I don't think anyone could not like you," Kevin murmured._ _I lovingly looked at my stomach and grabbed Kevin's hand. I was growing life within me, and it was an amazing feeling._

"_Thanks Kevin, I'm just so scared. What if I'm not ready? What if _we're_ not ready?" I bit mt lip and looked up at him. His eyes were so warm and full of love_, _he smiled and kissed me gently._

"_We're ready," he whispered rubbing my stomach, "I know we are."_

_..._

And as fast as the memory came, it was gone. I took a shaky breath and squeezed my eyes tight.

"Kevin..." I cried feeling my heart shatter once again. "Keep it together, Gwen. Keep it together." I preoccupied my thoughts with the layout of the rest of the room.

The rest of the room started with the East wall, the East wall held an entryway to the bathroom and a closet full of my clothes. The South wall was the doorway into the room and a small work station. In the middle of the ceiling if you pressed a button, there was a large flat screen TV and lots of home movies. The West wall was back to the bed and two small side tables beside the bed on each side.

I sat up in the bed and turned to the beside table next to me. There, just where I had left it, was a picture. Of a happy smiling couple. Kevin and I. In the picture Kevin and I lay in a grassy field with the sun setting, tinting the world around us orange. I lay in Kevin's arms on top of his chest, we were smiling together, happy. It felt like so long ago.

That day Ben, Julie, Kevin and I had gone to the park, we had all wondered off and found a field full of life. Ben and Julie had taken that picture when Kevin and I had been walking, tripped on a log and fallen over laughing. I felt pin pricks behind my eyes, but I couldn't cry, I _wouldn't _cry over him again.

Before I could do anything else, a knock came from the door. I sighed and put the picture face down and got out from the bed and walked to the door. I turned off the lock on the door and it whooshed open.

"Uh, hi," said a quiet Devlin. I closed my eyes for a second before looking at the clock.

"Devlin, it's five in the morning," Devlin, who was still in his pajama's, rocked back and forth, foot to foot.

"Sorry if I woke you up," he said sadly looking up at me guiltily. I smiled and stepped out of the door frame so he could come in. He looked around the room in awe.

"It's fine, I was already up," I said.

"I've never been in here before," he said sitting onto my bed and looking around. I closed the door and opened the blinds so some weak morning light could filter in.

"Not many people have," I whispered sitting next to him. But Devlin being in here brought the feeling of another presence. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"What is it, that you want exactly?" I asked curiously. Devlin's eyes shifted around the room trying to look at anything besides me, they even rested on the face down picture.

"I don't know, I just kinda found myself outside your room this morning," Devlin said sheepishly. I nodded.

"That's okay, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" I said reassuringly. "But first, maybe some breakfast?" I said as my stomach growled. Devlin laughed and got up.

"Sounds good," he said leaving the room. "See you downstairs!" He called. I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs. Devlin sat on the couch lazily flipping through TV channels.

"_Now who does he remind you of?" _I gasped silently when the voice returned. I thought if I had gotten some sleep it would go away, apparently not. _"It won't be that easy,"_ the buzzing voice whispered in my ear. Devlin had heard my gasp and turned around to see where it had come from.

He said nothing before walking into the kitchen and bringing out flour, eggs, bacon, etc.

"Let me guess, you want pancakes, eggs, and bacon," he blinked a little and then nodded.

"So, you said last night you wanted to get to know me, we have time now," he said as I set up all the ingredients.

"Good point, why don't you start by telling me trivial things," Devlin nodded.

"Well as you already know, my names Devlin Levin, and I'm eleven years old. My powers are unique, I have my dads original mutation from when he was my age," Devlin looked away sadly. "I think that's why he didn't love me, because I'm a freak."

I flinched hearing him say that, he was just like Kevin, self loathing, and that wasn't right.

"Devlin, I'm sure your father didn't hate you," I said mixing the pancake batter together. Devlin frowned and shook his head.

"I know he does, he hit me, called me a freak, said he hated me, and that he wished I was never born," Devlin said quietly. He had a blank mask plastered on his face that I knew all too well. I sighed and put the bowl down.

"Devlin, it's okay to cry," he shook his head and turned away.

"It's a sign of weakness."

"Did your father tell you that?" He nodded and turned to look at me. I shook my head.

"Your father thought that feeling something was a sign of weakness. But feeling love, trust, and happiness does not make you weak. It makes you human. And I'm telling you Devlin, you aren't a freak," I stood waiting for Devlin to process all of that. I could see the corners of his mouth pull into a smile.

"Thanks," he said before walking up to me and giving me a hesitant hug. I hugged back and lightly stroked his hair. I pulled away and poured the pancake batter into the pan that was hot and ready to make pancakes.

"So Devlin, you said you knew a little about me. What exactly do you know?"

"Well, I know you're Ben's cousin, you and Ben are that same age, you are an Anodite and can preform magic. I also know you and Ben are really close."

"Is that all?" I asked while cooking the bacon and putting one pancake on a plate.

"Well you're also a black belt in karate and that...you knew my dad when you were ten," I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I knew him when I was ten."

"What was he like?" Devlin asked.

"The same as he is now," I murmured. He had regressed, changed back. And every day it killed me. I hadn't lied to Devlin, because when he asked what he was like Kevin was the same as he was when he was ten, I wasn't counting in between.

"So he's always been this way? Ya know, evil?" Devlin asked. This was it, here and now I could tell him I knew his father after when I was ten. That we were friends, he helped save the world, a good person. I opened my mouth to speak but someone interrupted.

"Good morning!" A cheery Kenny chirped as he stepped into the kitchen. I sighed and put another pancake on a plate.

"Morning Kenny," I said handing him a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Devlin came up and placed two pieces of toast on his plate after he sat down.

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Kenny shoveling the food into his mouth. His eyes widened and he started to talk, "This is really good! I didn't know you could cook Aunt Gwendolyn."

I shrugged, "It comes in handy," I said handing Devlin a plate with the same amount of food on it as Kenny so he could eat. He nodded and joined Kenny at the table. Ben and Julie came down next.

"Morning," Julie and Ben said in unison grabbing some coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" Asked Ben grabbing food and sitting down. I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Fine," I said grabbing some coffee and an orange.

"You're not eating all this food that you made?" Asked Devlin curiously.

"Not really hungry," I lied leaving the kitchen. I took a deep breath and took the elevator to the lowest levels of the base. I stepped out of the elevator and saw who I was looking for, grandpa.

"Gwendolyn, is that you?" Asked grandpa walking over. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hi grandpa. How's it been?" He shrugged and laughed.

"You know, old." I laughed and pulled him in for another hug.

"You don't look a year over sixty." He smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks honey. So how was it being away from Earth?" I sighed and looked back on the Moons of Altera. Sunny almost every day, a training academy for magic welders. Low crime rate.

"I can't complain. I had a couple of difficult missions but the rest of the time, it was more of a off planet magic school," Grandpa smiled and patted my shoulder.

"So it was nice."

"Yeah," I said with a smile. But all the while I dreaded every day bringing me closer to coming home and _him_. I hated saying or thinking Kevin's name, so I substituted his name for _him_ most of the time. But I slipped every now and again.

Grandpa and I talked for a few hours about food, extra curricular activities, and to my disappointment, love life on the Moons of Altera. After all that, my Plumbers badge went off, Ben wanted to talk to me through the communication channel.

"Gwen! There's been a disturbance in town, we need you ASAP!" I gave one last hug to grandpa before quickly leaving the room.

"I'm on my way," I said into the microphone. "I wonder who's causing the disturbance," I thought. I ran into the hall where there was a good amount of space, closed my eyes, and used a teleportation spell.

I opened my eyes and was faced with the scene of Ben as Jetray battling Charmcaster. I watched as she dodged Ben's attacks and cackled away at him. When her gaze fell upon me, she gave a evil grin and summoned some of her rock goons to take care of Ben.

"Well, well Gwendolyn. You look horrible," she taunted. I gave a devious smile and let it roll right off my back.

"You don't look so good either, what are you? Sixty?" Her lips pulled into a tight line and she glared at me. Next Devlin and Kenny arrived, Kenny as XLR8 and Devlin, human. He must have acquired speed from his powers.

"Gwendolyn, you of all people should know I can make your life miserable," I rolled my eyes and collected manna around my hands.

"You talk a lot Charmcaster, but can you put your money where your mouth is?" I taunted throwing mana toward her again and again. She evaded but barley.

"You have to do better than that," she sneered. My eyes glowed magenta and I summoned one of my spells.

"No problem," I hissed blasting fire at her. Ben had taken out all of rock goons and stood on the sidelines knowing this was my fight. Devlin and Kenny motioned to help but I put a wall up in front of them. Ben walked up to them and shook his head and pointed at her minions reeking havoc on the city.

"That boy looks like Kevin, Gwen, how does that make you feel? Hurt, pain, love?" Charmcaster said shooting an ice beam at me. She was trying to take me down with painful emotions. I ground my teeth together and threw a manna wave at her knocking her into a wall. She gave a grunt of pain before summoning up more energy to attack me. By this point Devlin, Kenny, and Ben were watching, Ben was ready to intervene at any moment.

I finally got bored with this back and forth battling and I sped up to her pretending to be going for her head. She got a shot ready and shot at me, but just at the right minute I did a limbo and slid right between her legs pulling her feet from underneath her. She gave a shocked yelled before I grabbed a Null Void egg and trapped her inside.

Cheers came from the sidelines from Kenny, Ben, and Devlin. I pulled my hair from my face and tossed the egg to Ben. "That felt so good," I said walking by them.

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed Kenny walking next to me. Devlin was smiling too.

"Yeah, you really kicked her butt," Devlin said in agreement "How'd you know all of those moves?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm a black belt, you pick up a few things along the way."

"Great job Gwen, you still got it," Ben said walking up. I rolled my eyes and pushed him a little.

"Who said I didn't?" I questioned as we stopped walking. Devlin was staring at me quizzically.

"Problem?" I asked facing him. I was guessing this would be about Charmcaster's little comment during the fight. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"What did that women mean when she said I looked like my dad?" I tensed a little but kept calm.

"Not sure," I lied continuing to walk.

"Well, the only reason I asked was because it looked like it bothered you."

"Not at all. Come on, lets go home," I said murmuring a spell to teleport us home. Already my life was getting more complicated than I wanted it to be. It wasn't fair.

"_Who said life was fair?"_ The voice murmured the second we began to teleport. If that voice didn't leave me alone soon, I was going to make it leave me alone, by going to the source and taking it out. No matter who or what it was.

**...**

**There we go! Chapter two. Took a while to write, but it was worth it. Now we're starting to see that Devlin's beginning to wonder and ask questions. What will that lead to and how long will Gwen's secrets be secret? Fine out in the next chapter. So thanks for reading and please leave a comment or review. :)**

_**Please Review!**_

–**Lioness002**


	3. History

**Ah! So much to catch up on! I'm sorry it's been so annoyingly long since I've updated but I've been extremely busy. So sorry again but here's the third chapter of "Things Change," and I hope everyone enjoys. :) –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

The accursed voice had come and gone in the instant it took to teleport back to the headquarters. I opened my eyes to see Kenny, Ben, Devlin, and I back in the kitchen. I sighed and smiled at everyone. We were all safe and together, everything would be okay. Devlin was watching me quizzically with his fathers same unconvinced facial expression. He was going to try and pry something out of me, I just knew it. I smiled innocently at him and watched as Kenny walked over to Devlin and distracted him with a conversation about the battle that had just occurred.

"Well that was fun," I said walking over to the fridge and getting a glass of cold water. I could hear Kenny and Devlin chatting excitedly about the fight. "Good, that would keep Devlin busy for a while." I thought. Ben walked over and did the same as me and grabbed a glass of water.

"Does someone need to talk?" Ben murmured taking a sip from his glass of water. I clutched the glass tightly and put a big fake smile on my face. I heard Kenny and Devlin run upstairs to either their rooms, to find Julie, or go play video games in the media room.

"About what?" I answered stupidly while pushing by Ben toward my room. I heard Ben sigh and follow after me as I walked up the stairs. "Why couldn't he let this go?" I thought grudgingly.

"_You know Ben, he never gives up. You of all people should know this." _I froze for a split second on the stairs before continuing to walk, Ben was still following after me.

"Go away," I hissed mentally projecting my thoughts in all directions. Ben finally caught up and tried to continue the conversation.

"You know what I'm talking about, I could tell Charmcaster's comment bothered you," I stopped suddenly and faced Ben with a grimace. I waited a second before answering waiting to see if the voice would appear again. It didn't so I slowly rung my hands nervously and glanced around the staircase.

"Come with me," I said running up the stairs toward my room. Ben followed quickly and waited while I opened the door, the door whooshed open and we both stepped in. I quickly did a sweep of the room with my powers and then but up a barrier of mana surrounding the walls so no one could ease drop. I took a shaky breath and turned toward Ben, he had a concerned and sad look on his face.

"Gwen, you know you can talk to me about anything," Ben murmured. I nodded slowly.

"I know I can, but that still doesn't make up for the fact that you ruined my life," Ben winced and looked at me with a sad and guilty expression.

"How many times have I said I was sorry? I didn't know what would happen, none of us did, even him. How were we supposed to know he would revert so fast? He only did it because he had to, it was the only way to save all of us, especially you. You were always his main concern, Gwen."

"I know, but everything changed so fast after that, remember?" Ben closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. I really didn't want to relive this part of my life but Ben apparently wanted to talk about it, about Kevin.

"There isn't a day I don't remember, it constantly haunts me. Especially when I have to fight him, I see no trace of my once best friend." I nodded in agreement.

"I know, the few times I've been face to face with him I sense that is heart and soul are lost. But not forever, there has to be a way to help Kevin, Ben." Ben shook his head slowly.

"I keep looking but nothings worked, I think it's a permanent situation, I don't think Kevin can change back this time, Gwen."

"There's always hope." I murmured. I scratched the back of my head and looked toward Ben slowly, "Ben? Can I tell you something else?" I asked quietly.

"Of corse."

"I'm hearing voices," I whispered. Ben's eyes widened in slight fear.

"What do you mean?" He said in a hushed tone even though he didn't need to whisper.

"Well actually, just one voice."

"Who? Who is it?" He asked impatiently probably thinking I was crazy.

"I think it's Kevin," I whispered. Ben was shaking his head frantically.

"That's impossible, Kevin's in the Null Void. That's another dimension. He can't be that strong."

"But what if he is? Kevin and I always had a strong bond, even when he did leave. I could almost always feel his presence."

"When did the voices start?" Ben asked in the worried cousin role voice.

"When I arrived on Earth. I'm telling you it's Kevin, this voice is saying and telling me things that only Kevin and I knew. Neither of us told anyone else," I reasoned trying to convince Ben.

"Well if it is him, next time you hear the voice, tell me." I nodded in agreement and watched Ben about to leave.

"Hey, Ben?" I asked, "can you do something for me?" Ben raised an eyebrow in confusion as he turned around.

"What exactly would that be?" I looked sadly around my and Kevin's room and took a shaky painstaking breath.

"Can you get rid of everything that was his, it's to hard to bare." I paused and then corrected myself. "Well everything except for the locket and videos, the videos are hidden and they are of a happier time. I can't part with them, but everything else can go."

Ben gave a weak smile and nodded, "Sure." He turned to start his work but stopped and faced me once again all serious like. "When are you going to tell Devlin you're his mom?" Ben asked. I rubbed my arm and closed my eyes, this had been something I had been dreading this whole time.

"I have no idea, this is a work in progress." I said tiredly.

**...**

**Oooooooooooo! So much drama and so many secrets. There was a lot of history and information given out in this chapter. Now we know, Gwen is Devlin's mom, but I'm guessing a lot of you already guessed that. So anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry it took so long to update but as always PLEASE REVIEW! –Lioness002 **:)


	4. Gwen's Door

**Hey everybody, here's chapter four of Things Change. I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and Halloween. :) So lets get to the story already, also, this will be in Devlin's POV. I'm changing it up. :) So please enjoy and leave a review at the end. – I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

**Devlin's POV**

"They've been in there a while." Kenny said sitting next to me on the stairs staring at Aunt Gwendolyn's door. I nodded slowly deep in thought, I could feel the slow and steady pulse of power and manna on the other side of the door blocking out any sense of sound or presence. I leaned my elbows on my knees and laid my head on my hands. "They're hiding something." I thought to myself straining all of my aliens powers to see if I could get any hint of what was going on inside, nothing. I frowned in annoyance and looked towards Kenny.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked calmly staring at him. Kenny shrugged and stood up after giving one last curious glance at the door.

"I don't know, Aunt Gwendolyn and my dad have always been kind of secretive," Kenny said stretching, "or at least as long as I can remember. All I know is that Aunt Gwendolyn is usually away on some distant planet moving every few months." Kenny stated. I raised an eyebrow in question at his comment.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Kenny shrugged again as I stood up from the stairs and stretched too.

"I don't really know Dev; the Plumbers might be moving her around." Kenny said plainly. "Hey, you want to go hover boarding?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head at the scary twinge of fire I saw in his eyes at the mention of hover boarding.

"Nah, you go ahead, I want to see if I can get some more info on Gwen." I said slowly. Kenny just shrugged and waved goodbye.

"Kay, see you later. Don't die." He said turning around and shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. I sat silently in the shadow of the stairs watching the door intently for any sign of movement or sound. Fifteen minutes later I was starting to get bored with staring at a door so I leaned up against the wall and took some time to relax and think about some things. "How long had it been since I had joined the Tennyson family? A month? More? Who knew? What was Gwen hiding? And why did she seem so familiar? How was my dad?" That question didn't usually pop into my mind but for some reason I was caught wondering. I let out a sigh of defeat and rubbed my temples in agitation. "This is pointless, I'm just paranoid." I thought ready to get up and join Kenny outside for a good and fast hover boarding race.

Suddenly, the buzz and hum of mana stopped. I quickly ducked behind the banister and peeked out just as Ben and Gwen exited her room. Ben and Gwen shared a quick hug before Ben walked away after saying, "I'll get right onto what you asked from me."

"Thanks, you're a life saver Ben." Gwen responded. Ben just gave her a curt nod and headed down the hall toward his and Julie's room. I saw Gwen take a deep and shaky breath before closing and locking the door ready to leave. My breath hitched for a second when I saw her walking toward me and my hiding place. My eyes widened in fear and I squished myself against the wall blending into the shadows. As she passed she let out a sad sigh but kept moving, she didn't see me. "Thank you dad." I thought watching Gwen disappear around the corner.

"Time for some dirty work." I mumbled to myself slinking from the shadows. I walked up to the door and stared at it in thought. "How'm I gonna get in?" I whispered tugging on the door. All the room rooms have sensors and scanners to keep strangers or unwanted visiters from entering. Main rooms anyone could go in, but rooms people lived in only certain people could enter by themselves. Anyone could come in if they were invited, but if not, they were stuck outside. That, or anyone could open the rooms door, it depended on what the inhabitant wanted. I sat staring at the door for a few seconds before trying to use some of my alien ability's to see if they would make the door open. Again, nothing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps walking up the stairs and my eyes widened in fear at the thought of being caught. I quickly ducked into a corner but relaxed when I saw it was only Kenny.

"Dude, there you are. Are you still trying to get in aunt Gwendolyn's room? Why?" He asked me. I shook my head slowly in defeat.

"I don't really know. I just feel like I have something important to learn from her." I said quietly. Kenny raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"You are a weird kid; did you get that from your dad?" I flinched slightly but shook it off as quickly as I could, it was a given the Tennyson's were going to downcast my dad, he was an evil villain. What should I expect from them? Praise for my dad?

"No clue, I could've gotten it from my mom for all I know." I mumbled in answer to Kenny's question. I cast another dark glance at the door in defiance. "I just feel like I need to know more about her." I whispered mostly to myself.

"Well I can tell you what I know but I don't think you're getting in that room, only she can access it." I raised an eyebrow questioningly toward Kenny.

"I thought each door had another person that could access it, you know, for safety? The door would never open instead. I've never seen Julie, Ben, grandpa or you open it." I said quickly. I had just learned a little more about her, there was a secret someone who could also open the door, but who was it?

"Yeah...I guess." Kenny said slowly and awkwardly. "You're putting to much thought into this Devlin. Some ex of hers can probably open it." Kenny shrugged and leaned against the wall. "It's nothing special Devlin, why are you pushing this? Do you have a crush on her or something?" He teased and taunted. I frowned and crossed my arms at Kenny and his immaturity.

"That's gross, she's like my adopted aunt, and she's ancient." I said in my own defense. Kenny shook his head at my comments.

"My dad's only thirty-five, so that means she is too, that's not that old."

"They're the same age?" I asked skeptically. "That's pretty hard to believe considering your dad acts like a kid." I said raising an eyebrow. Kenny nodded excitedly almost bouncing.

"Yeah, they share a birthday but I think Gwen was born first." Kenny said scratching his head in thought. I pursed my lips in thought and leaned my hand up against the cool metal of the door to rest and go over what I had learned so far.

"Has she ever been marr- AH!" I yelled falling over as Gwen's room door whooshed open. I hit the ground with an undignified oof and Kenny burst out into hysterics at my clumsy fall.

"Not funny." I said rubbing my head and looking around the dim room in curiosity. Kenny was already on the floor rolling around like crazy, I don't think he had seen the door open. I quickly strode over to him and slapped my hand over his mouth. I quickly scanned for any sign that anyone was coming, silence. I let out a breath of relief and removed my hand from Kenny's mouth. "Sorry." I mumbled. Kenny sat up from the ground and looked around me into the dark abyss of the doorway.

"Devlin, look, the door, you opened it."

**...**

**Sorry I had to cut it short my computer glitched and more than half the chapter was lost. So that means I'll try to update soon but it'll take a while to rewrite those five or six pages. Yay for me, not. Anyway, on a happier note, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are wondering why in the world the door opened. So tell me how I did and please leave a review. Also, sorry it's been so long I've been busy with school work. Anyway leave a review please! It'll give me reason and encouragement to post the next chapter as soon as possible. :) Alright, until next time, please **_**REVIEW!**_

–**Lioness002**


	5. Realization

**I am so proud of myself, I updated after all of the drama of having to rewrite this entire chapter twice. Sadly this is only about one third of the chapter that was lost, but it was kind of a good thing I lost the chapter, I got some great ideas and the writting is a lot stronger. So it is not all that bad and I am very proud of how this part ended up. Sooooo please be super nice and leave a review when you are done reading, do not say I wasted my time for nothing. ;) Therefore, I hope you and enjoy and please leave a review. –I Own Nothing –Lioness002**

**...**

**Devlin's POV**

"Welcome home Devlin." The animatronic voice of the door greeted as I turned to look into the doorway. Kenny looked around me at the door in shock and stared into the dark abyss of the doorway in excitement and confusion. He ran a hand through his hair straightening it out while he closed his mouth. It seems he did not know he had opened it in the first place.

"The door opened for you." Kenny whispered getting up from the ground and dusting himself off. Kenny gave me a quire look as I stood staring at my hand questionably. "Had my hand opened the door using my DNA? Why would it open for me when I met Gwendolyn only a few days ago? The door had said welcome home, had I opened this door before?" My thoughts were spinning for a few seconds before I could even muster any coherent words.

"Yeah, weird, it must have been a glitch." I mumbled moving aside so Kenny and I could stare in. We both looked at each other for a second before looking back at the doorway silently. It was somewhat daunting staring into darkness and not knowing what was going to come next.

"Devlin, you go first." Kenny said pushing me forward toward the open door.

"What?" I asked in surprise turning around and raising an eyebrow in Kenny's direction.

"You go first." Kenny repeated waving for me to go inside. I put a hand on my hip and stared at him coldly. "This is ridiculous." I thought sourly as I continued to stare at Kenny coldly.

"Really Kenny, are you that much a wimp? It's a **doorway**." I said crossly. Kenny shook his head like a frightened dog. He took a few steps back and motioned for me to go into the room before him.

"Uh uh, I don't want to die if there's a booby trap. This room has been off limits as long as I can remember. My parents talked about it but they always stopped talking whenever I entered the room, so long story short, you go first. You are the one that wants answers, not me." I let out an agitated sigh and rolled my eyes at Kenny's stupidity. I ground my teeth together in annoyance and swiveled on my heel and came face-to-face with the open door.

"Whatever." I mumbled glancing at the doorway. I gave a silent gulp and ventured into the room. I heard a loud intake of breath from Kenny in the hall, he was waiting for something bad to happen or there to be some sort of explosion. I walked a few feet into the room and then turned around to face Kenny that was still quivering in the hall. "You can come in now." I said sternly to Kenny. He nodded and slid his way into the room silently. "Since when has Kenny been such a wimp?" I thought as the door whooshed closed from behind us. I heard Kenny jump and give a yelp of fear at the action, I didn't even twitch.

"It's to dark to see." Kenny whispered softly from behind me as my eyes tried to adjust to the gloom.

"Then find the light switch." I snapped toward Kenny. "God, sometimes I hated Kenny and sometimes I loved him, but he really had his moments where I wanted to strangle him." Kenny fumbled for the light switch for a few seconds before he flipped it on and rich pure light illuminated the room. We both blinked and let our eyes adjust to the light before looking around the room. We both saw the same thing in the first few seconds of observation.

"This room is made for two people." Kenny and I said in unison looking around the spacious and very clean room. I nodded slowly and we both spread out around the room, I had been in here once before but only once. For some reason it seemed so much bigger and more interesting now, maybe it was from the fact we were in off limits territory and that made it exhilarating.

"You know something Devlin?" Kenny began walking around the perimeter of the room and pulling curtains away from a small alcove window seat. "I've never been in here before." He said turning to look at me with a sad expression.

"Really? I have." I said gazing around the room suspiciously. Kenny stopped suddenly and turned to look at me oddly.

"When have you ever been in here before, Devlin?" He asked me as he walked over. "I've been close to Aunt Gwen my whole life and I have never been in here before now." I shrugged.

"Yesterday morning before breakfast I was in here. She invited me in. It was weird though; I think I was sleep walking at the time. I was having a dream about my dad and then I woke up outside her room." I said slowly. Kenny raised an eyebrow in my direction giving me another odd look, I was getting a lot of those from him today.

"Really, you were dreaming about your dad? What was it about?" I nodded slowly swallowing the lump in my throat and gazing around the room again.

"Well I only remember bits and pieces of the dream and it was mostly sound, but I remember a lot of laughing and talking and then a baby crying. The weird thing was that I saw all of these images meshing together and going by in a blur, they may have been from when he was younger." I said leaning up against the wall and letting out a strangled sigh. Kenny rubbed his head in thought as he pondered this new information.

"How'd you see all of this?" He asked all of a sudden sounding very curious.

"I don't know, it just, happened." I said at a loss of words. I had no idea how I had either one, remembered something from my infancy or two, gotten into my fathers twisted and evil brain. Either of these tasks would have taken large amounts of power or expertise, of which I had neither.

"Do you think it was one of your alien powers?" Kenny asked trying to help me solve this mystery.

"Possibly." I murmured. There was silence a few seconds before Kenny suddenly started bouncing around excitedly like a little kid. His eyes got dilated with excitement and I could hear his heart beat quicken.

"If you could do it again, we could find out your dads weakness and take him down once and for all." He said with a giant smile. "He wouldn't know what hit him! " Kenny said biting his lip and punching his hand. "Oh gosh," Kenny said with a brilliant smile, "my dad would love this, you could really help him out. Not to mention it would stop Kevin in his cruel, violent, malicious, and evil tracks. It's not like anyone would care, it would be perf-"

"KENNY!" I yelled snapping him out of his hate fest and rant. I took a series of deep breaths to calm myself before even trying to say anything to Kenny that wasn't a threat. "I know that this may be exciting for you, but just because you hate my dad doesn't mean all of us do." I said with a glare. "Just because my dad and I aren't super close and I don't agree with all his decisions doesn't mean I don't still care about him." I said ending softly.

"But Devlin, why would you even care? I thought you said he hated you." Kenny said uncaringly as his words cut into me like knives. I flinched slightly and fought the strong urge to punch Kenny straight in the face. I withheld the urge and let my breath out in a long hiss.

"He's my dad, no matter how hard I try, I can't completely hate him." I said squeezing my eyes shut and keeping my boiling blood in check. Kenny had just crossed some serious lines, it's like he's never heard of something called a filter. He needs to think about peoples feeling before speaking.

"But Devlin!"

"NO!" I yelled. Kenny let out a loud sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine I'll stop insulting your dad but I have one last question, can you do it again?"

"I don't know Kenny, can we stop talking about this?" I snapped. Kenny held up his hands in defeat and backed away.

"Alright Devlin, but remember you were the one that brought it up." I turned and glared at Kenny letting my dark blue eyes flash green for a second to scare Kenny and let him know I was done talking. Kenny flinched slightly and sped walked over to Gwen's bedside table to look for anything interesting over there. "I really regretted even mentioning my dad." I thought walking away and looking at some of Gwen's books; normal, spell, school and everything else.

Kenny's gaze suddenly fell on the turned down picture on Gwen's bedside table, he pursed his lips in interest as he picked it up and turned it over. His eyes scanned the picture slowly taking in all the details. He stood there for a few minutes just staring, hardly moving.

"What's up?" I asked walking over and looking over his shoulder in interest.

"It's a picture of Aunt Gwen and some guy." He said rubbing his thumb over the glass almost in a trance. "I don't know why, but for some reason the male looks really…familiar." He said in a puzzled tone. I gently took the picture out of his grip and looked to see what he had been talking about just a second ago. I looked at the picture and first looked for a date.

"In the corner it says 2015." I said to Kenny.

"That makes Gwen twenty-one." He said sitting down on the bed and rubbing his temples. "I just have this sinking feeling I should know him." Kenny said calmly. I stared at the two faces for a second before realization hit me. I stared at the male and aged him about fifteen years; I made his hair longer, his eyes darker, took away the smile and added a scar on his chin. I choked out a breath as my eyes widened and I went numb. I hardly felt the picture fall to the ground and Kenny start shaking my shoulders.

"No." I whispered staggering back and collapsing on the bed where Kenny had been seconds before. I shook slightly and ran my hands through my midnight hair in disbelief.

"Devlin, what is it?" Kenny asked shaking me. Kenny sounded really scared and he tried to get me to talk.

"I know why you know that man." I said hoarsely. "You know him because you were just burning him for five minutes; you know the man in the picture with Gwen." I cleared a lump in my throat and turned my gaze up to Kenny."

"Devlin, who is it? Who is the man?" Kenny frantically asked. I held Kenny's gaze sadly not wavering in the slightest as I uttered the words that would change my life forever.

"The man in the picture with Gwen is...my dad."

**...**

**Bum, bum bummmmmm. Oh no! What's going to happen now that Devlin and Kenny know that Kevin and Gwen knew each other back when they were younger? What's going to happen when they discover more about the past of Kevin and Gwen than they want? Stay tuned and check for the next chapter soon. I hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know my writting is wanted! :) -Lioness002 **


	6. Search

**I'm back again everyone and extremely proud to announce that I have almost rewritten all the five-six pages I lost in my compute glitch. It is hard work but I am almost finished. So I hope everyone really enjoys the chapter coming up, I worked long and hard on it. :)**** So as usual, I don't own it, I wish I did though. The plot thickens with Devlin and Kenny in Gwen's room with evidence of someone *cough Kevin cough* having been there! What's going to come next for Kenny and Devlin? Stay tuned and find out! Enjoy everyone! :) -Lioness002**

**...**

Kenny stared at me in shock as he pulled his hands away from my shoulders as if he had been slapped. He twitched his head to the side slightly as he searched my face for any sign of a joke, there was none. Kenny looked appalled and sick as he even tried to think of Gwen and my father being friends. It was hard enough for me to even think about it, they were two people from completely different worlds of life, there was no way they had been friends, was there? I took some quivering breaths as I tried not to lose control of my sensitive powers, I was so confused and I wasn't helping myself by over thinking it. I wanted what I had just said to Kenny to be a lie, but for some reason I wanted it to be true, that maybe my father hadn't always been all bad. But why did the realization that Kenny's aunt and my dad knew each other make so much sense to me? Was it something to do with my subconscious or just childish hope? My gaze darkened in thought as I watched Kenny, he didn't know how to react to the situation before us, neither did I frankly.

"You're joking…right?" Kenny finally whispered in a stat of almost mute shock. I shook my head and tried to understand what was going on. Both of our worlds were being turned upside down and shaken like a box salad.

"No, I'm not. That is my dad in the picture, I am one-hundred percent sure of that." I said glancing down at the framed picture of Gwen and Kevin's smiling faces, it was just taunting me, making me feel more alone and confused. "They hadn't known about this, right? They all wouldn't keep me in the dark like that, I've been lied to enough, and the Tennyson's would have told me the truth." I thought desperately as Kenny and I stood in an awkward and shocking silence. "You didn't know about this, right?" I asked turning to look at Kenny darkly. He shook his head quickly at my piercing gaze.

"No." He answered hoarsely. "No, I didn't know about this." He said quietly. "I wonder what else is being kept in the dark." Kenny said with slight venom bleeding into his high voice. This was bothering him too, but probably because my dad could have possibly been his father's _friend_.

"Sorry Kenny, but I don't care about anything else but this. This is going to affect all of our lives. This is so huge." I said disbelievingly.

"You know, that guy could _not_ be your dad." Kenny said a few seconds later. "I mean, what are the chances that my aunt and your dad would know each other like that? I mean come on; she's in his arms, Devlin." I looked back at the picture and saw what he meant, if that had been my dad she would have never been that cozy and close to him, and there would never have been a picture in the first place. "There were probably a lot of guys that looked like that back when she was younger." Kenny tried to reason.

"Maybe…but I just feel deep down it is my dad." I said quietly.

"Well, let's do some more digging, maybe we can find out for sure if it's really your dad or not. Who knows, maybe it isn't, and my dad always says that jumping to conclusions hurts you in the long-run." Kenny said as he weakly patted me on the back. I nodded slightly and we both spread out around the spacious room, but somewhere in the back of my mind I had a sinking feeling this was only the beginning.

Kenny and I continued to look around the room for any new information that would tell us about Gwen for the next fifteen minutes. I looked through the dressers and closets and did find a few pieces of men's clothing, suspicious considering she wasn't married or dating someone. Kenny thought so too, and he confirmed she had never been married, our at least, to his knowledge. Kenny for the next few minutes then looked at bookcases, drawers, and on top of shelves, that's where he found another picture on a work desk.

"Find something?" I asked walking over and looking over his shoulder again. Kenny nodded and handed me the medium sized picture in a sleek wooden frame.

"It's my dad, Aunt Gwen, and that guy again." He said looking at the new picture with me, just another puzzle piece into understanding Gwen's confusing life.

"It says 2011; so as far as we know, he was around for a while." I said staring at the raven-haired man behind the two Tennyson's. "We need to find a name; it would put rest to my troubled mind." I mumbled placing the picture back on the work desk. Kenny sighed and rubbed his head in thought.

"It's just not possible that the guy in the pictures is your dad, he's bad guy, and he's always been a bad guy, pretty much the worst out there." I frowned and kept my lips set in a firm line as I resisted the urge to punch Kenny again. "There is no way that my dad and Aunt Gwen could have been his friend, no possible way." Kenny continued. "I'm sorry Devlin, but your dad is evil and Gwen and Ben are good guys, they couldn't have been his friends." He said ending in a judging and condescending tone. I squeezed my eyes shut again and let out an aggravated sigh.

"You're right, it's not possible, because my dad is just so fully and totally evil." I hissed in his face. I held back a scream of annoyance and instead mumbled to myself as I walked over to the closest and opened up some random boxes. I perused for a short while before my hands were drawn to a medium sized wooden box about the size of a big shoe box. I raised an eyebrow and flipped the rusted latch and flipped open the top of the box. The only thing inside was a metallic bowl, nothing else. I ran my finger around the rim and was surprised when it felt warm to the touch.

"Hey Kenny, what's this?" I asked as I pulled out the silver bowl from the closet. It had strange marking around the edges, like some sort of an alien language that neither of us could read. As I held the bowl I could feel small pulses going through it every few seconds, almost like it was alive, like a human heart beat.

"Don't know, maybe just a decorative bowl?" Kenny suggested weakly, we both had learned some more about Gwen, but we were beyond confused. I looked at the bowl skeptically and ran my hand along the smooth metal of the inside, I swear I could hear…whispering. I pulled back quickly and placed the bowl on the ground.

"This thing is eerie, let's leave it alone." I said quickly as I pushed it away from me with my foot. "Why was I hearing whispers? Why did I have such a reaction to this room and everything in it? Nothing was adding up and it was driving me crazy." I thought angrily as Kenny raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"What? Why should we leave it alone?" Kenny asked picking it up and examining it, he spun and twirled the bowl and seemed to get no sense of the pulsation or whispering. I raised an eyebrow and came closer to him waiting for something to happen or for him to have a sudden reaction.

"Do you feel or hear anything?" I asked suspiciously. Kenny looked at me oddly and shook his head, his brown hair swishing at the movement.

"Nooo...why? Did you?" He asked placing the bowl gently on the floor in between us. I pursed my lips in thought and finally nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I heard whispering and felt a pulsation. The whispering seemed so…familiar, like a long last memory." I said quietly. "I don't understand what is going on!" I finally yelled in anger. Kenny's eyes widened in shock at my sudden outburst and he slapped his hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep me quiet.

"Devlin," he hissed in fear. He had a right to be afraid of me losing control of my powers or of the dangers of getting caught. We both knew Gwen could walk in at any moment and bust us; she could kill us if she wanted to. "Keep it down, someone could come in." Kenny hissed. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and took some deep breaths to calm myself.

"Sorry," I whispered removing his hand, "I don't know what came over me." Kenny just nodded shrewdly at me and backed away.

"Come on; let's go back to looking around the room." Kenny finally said looking at the door fearing that someone would come in. I nodded in agreement and stood up from the floor, this day was becoming more difficult than I had foreseen. Kenny and I had managed to look at almost everything in the room and we ended up having more questions than we started with. We both sat down on Gwen's neatly made bed in defeat.

"There's nothing in here that would have anything to do with you Devlin, let's put everything back where it was and get out of here." I gave one last painstaking look around the room before I gave a curt nod at Kenny.

"Fine, sorry I had to pull you into this." I mumbled lightly picking up the mysterious bowl and putting it back in the closet. Kenny nodded and stood up putting pictures and clothes away to their rightful place. I went over to the bedside table and put the picture back the way it had been before Kenny and I had entered. I was about to leave when something caught my eye, I cocked an eyebrow and crouched down to the floor, under the bed was a necklace of some kind. I reached my hand under and tentatively curled my willowy fingers around the cool metal. I pulled it out and examined it; it was a simple necklace, a gold colored locket, the type that would hold a picture. I bit my lip in thought as I tried to decide wether to open it our not, but my curiosity got the better of me. I lightly pulled it open and as it swung open it revealed a young Gwen and the man again. They looked much younger than any of the other pictures; they looked maybe their mid teens, not much older than Kenny and I. "I found another picture." I said getting up from the ground to show it to Kenny. Kenny walked over and took the necklace from my hand to look, as he twirled it around I looked at the ware on the locket, it had dings and scratches all over, it was really old and looked to be something Gwen always kept with her.

"Nothing special, she probably wore this for a long time and then when this guy and her broke up she shoved it under the bed and forgot about it. Put it back Devlin, we're done in here." He said handing me back the locket. I sighed and crouched back down to put it away; I slid under the bed and placed it back to where it had been before. As I was getting out I lost my balance and grabbed onto the headrest for support, I caught myself but in the process I pulled the bed away from the wall. I let out an annoyed grumble and looked to Kenny.

"Are you going to help me put this back?" I asked motioning for him to push the bottom of the bed. Kenny moaned with an eye roll and positioned himself at the bottom of the bed to push. "On three." I said grabbing the headrest ready to push. "One…two…wait!" I called right as Kenny was about to push.

"What?" Kenny exclaimed sounding really annoyed as he stepped away from the bed and tapped his food on the hard wood floor. I peered around the head rest and saw a small silver panel tucked into the wall just a few inches away. I wrapped my arm around the headrest and reached, I was just a few inches short of the mysterious panel.

"Help me pull the bed out." I said taking up another position to pull the bed out. Kenny let out a giant moan and nodded.

"Fine, but after today Devlin, you owe me big time." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'll buy you as many smoothies as you want for one month." I said over my shoulder. Kenny took a big intake of breath before I heard him walk back over to the bottom of the bed. "Alright, one…two…three…pull!" I said as Kenny and I stained our muscles to pull the heavy bed away from the wall. There was a few seconds where nothing happened but suddenly the bed gave a jerk and freed itself from the wall. "Yes!" I cheered as I rounded the headrest and looked at the panel. I lightly tapped the metal and pulled away suddenly when the cover slid off.

"This better be good." Kenny mumbled coming to stand next to me.

"Should I?" I asked staring at the small button that had been uncovered by pulling the bed away. Kenny just shrugged.

"Do whatever, I don't care. If you die, don't blame me." He said with crossed arms. I nodded slightly as my hand moved forward. My hand quivered as it neared the button; I gulped slightly and finally pushed the cool metal button. Kenny and I both pulled back and closed our eyes expecting an alarm to go off, nothing happened. We both looked around and nothing was different. "Well that was a waist." Kenny said sadly. Suddenly, there was a soft rumble and as Kenny and I turned around as a flat-screen TV and DVD shelf slid out of the ceiling. Kenny's eyes widened as he took a step forward.

"Cool." I whispered walking over to the TV. The TV was outdated in our age, but in Aunt Gwen's youth it would have been the best of the best.

"Devlin, look at these, they're home movies." He said holding up a DVD case. I raised an eyebrow in question and took it lightly from his grip.

"Why would Gwen have home movies? And why would they be hidden?" I asked flipping the case over and looking at the spine; the case was blank except for some elegant and curly writing on the spine that said, _Graduation._ "They are probably events from her life," I said handing the case back to Kenny, "nothing special."

"Oh really?" Kenny whispered his eyes locked on one case in particular.

"What?" I asked. Kenny lightly tugged a case out of the order of the DVD's and read the spine.

"It says _Wedding, _Gwen was never married, well at least not my knowledge." I took it from him and shrugged.

"She and he probably got divorced." I said reasoning it out.

"Right, and I've never heard one word of a husband, divorce, wedding, or anything, I would have at least heard something." Kenny said sarcastically. "Look at this one, it's titled _Pregnancy._" Kenny said waving it in my face. My eyes widened in shock at that one.

"Yeah, I never heard about that either." Kenny said flatly scratching his head and putting it back. "It seems like Gwen had a double life or something, do you think mom and dad know?" Kenny asked quietly. I looked up and shook my head.

"They had too, Gwen said herself that Ben and her were always close, he would have had to have known." I breathed. My gaze flicked to the first DVD in the line. "Well," I said plucking the DVD up, "we have to start somewhere."

"Wait, we're going to watch something?" Kenny squeaked. I rolled my eyes and pushed the DVD into the player.

"Yep." I said grabbing him by the collar and pulling him onto the floor while I flopped onto Gwen's King size bed.

"Hey!" Kenny complained looking up at me from his position on the floor.

"I'm older and cooler, deal with it." I said shooting Kenny down instantly.

We both waited, waited for something to happen or for some sort of sound to come on. Suddenly, there was a soft buzzing noise as the TV started up and the DVD player did the same, leaning forward as the TV showed static Kenny and I sat in animated suspense. Finally the TV registered something and what we saw wasn't what either of us expected.

**...**

**Haha! I am triumphant! So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and is now on the edge of their seats wondering what's going to come next. So please leave a review and thanks for reading! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	7. Home Video's Wrapped In Secrets

**I am back again peeps! Nothing new, but this will be the last chapter in Devlin's POV for a while, I bet all of you are missing Gwen and her emotional drama. :)**** Therefore, after this chapter we will be back to Gwen, yay! Anyway, we are starting back with Kenny and Devlin, **_**still**_** in Gwen's room snooping around, boys these days. Lolz. In addition, I have caught up on the six/seven pages of lost work! Ironically, the supposed original chapter turned into three or four. :) And for all of you who have been missing the Gwevin in this story you are in luck, blast from the past Gwevin in this chapter, yay! :) Anyway I hope you all enjoy and leave a review! - I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**P.S. I am so sorry it has been forever, Ben 10 has been unimpressive so it has been hard to write. I am just super happy I got this out; I bet all of you are as well. So read, enjoy, and review! :)**

* * *

"It's starting." Kenny whispered intently leaning even closer to the screen. I nodded absently and bit my lip in anticipation. "I can't believe she has all of these, I mean it's not everyday you find a stash of suspicious vid-"

"Kenny, shhh," I hissed staring at the screen, "It's starting."

The picture was a fuzzy blob as the camera turned this way and that, up down, and side-to-side. Kenny and I tried to follow it the best we could but it was like a roller coaster after eating, or watching a 3-D movie without the glasses, a headache and upset stomach. We only heard bits and pieces of words but nothing we could really decipher as a sentence or any particular voice. We were getting ready to turn the video off when finally we heard a clear voice, a voice that sounded like Gwen.

* * *

"_It's on you know, Ben. Ben! Stop shaking the video camera, you are going to break it!" A female voice scolded from inside the fuzzy picture as it twisted and bumped some more. There was a loud bout of laughter, insults and snickers before a clear picture finally came into view, the first thing you really saw was two pairs of feet, one in high heels and the other in combat boots. _

"_Nice job, Tennyson." A deep and husky voice teased from above the view of the camera. There was a scoff from Ben before the camera focused in on two faces, Gwen, and the same man from the pictures. I watched fascinated, he looked like my dad but I had a feeling it was not, but secretly, I was hoping he was. _

"_Well at least I got it working!" Someone said from behind the camera sounding proud of himself and his accomplishment._

"_Good for you genius, not just anyone can turn on a camera and record something." The raven-haired male teased with a cocky smile. A flying pillow that hit him square in the face covered his smile a few seconds later. He slowly reached his hand up and pulled the pillow away from his face with a scowl._

"_Ben, you're and idiot." The man scoffed in an offhand way as he threw the pillow on the ground. The younger Gwen just shook her head and smiled as she bumped his shoulder affectionately. Ben on the other hand just snorted._

"_You say that every day dude, it gets old." Ben answered. _

"_Maybe for you, but not for me Tennyson, it's hilarious."_

"_Come on guys; can you not fight for at least one night?" Gwen asked sweetly batting her eyelashes at the male sitting next to her. He gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her a little closer._

"…_No." He finally whispered into her ear. She gave an annoyed sigh and stood up for a spilt second before she was pulled back down onto the couch. _

"_Hey." She said half between scolding and giggling, but more giggling._

"_Hey yourself."_

"_Hey guys, cousin present." Ben said turning the camera at his face to show him fake throwing up._

"_Then do us a favor and leave." The older male quipped from off screen. "Unless you want to watch your cousin and best friend make-out." He said sounding as if he had a giant smirk on his face. Ben, who was still the focus of the camera, whitened a few shades before he turned slightly green._

"_Gross, gross, GROSS!" He yelled as he flung himself up from where he was sitting making the camera unclear for a second. There was a soft pounding as Ben pointed the camera at his feet and ran from the room. After a few seconds of seeing hardwood floors and walls, the camera stopped and turned upright. "You two are so busted." Ben whispered evilly to himself as he slipped his way toward the corner. Once he made it to the corner he poked the camera lens out so it was recording Gwen and the man, and it was getting hot. _

"_Mmmm." Gwen moaned as the couple connected their mouths again. There was a muffled chuckle from the male as he weaved his fingers through he fiery hair and continued to kiss her passionately. _

"_I agree." He whispered kissing her along her neck and rubbing his hands along her sides and thighs. She giggled slightly and arched into his touch as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. _

"_You do know Ben is still in the house, right?" She asked gently stroking his hair as he kissed her under the chin and getting closer to her slightly exposed shoulders. She giggled in response to the attention he was paying to her neck and shoulders. _

"_If he's still here than he might want to leave." He mumbled moving her stray hair out of his way as he pushed down the neck of the shirt so he could capture her collarbone and anything else on the way to the valley of darkness. _

"_Kevin…" she whispered closing her eyes and arching her neck and body toward him, "I love you." _

_"I love you too." He whispered back with a smile before they connected mouths again. _

* * *

I stared at the screen and replayed what she had just said in my mind, she had said Kevin. My hand wrapped around the remote numbly and I tried to push the pause button, but I wasn in a such a daze I failed completely. The movie continued and I heard a gasp from Kenny next to me every time they kissed.

"Did she just say…? Kevin?" Kenny crocked out after a few seconds. I finally managed to find the right button and pause the picture of my dad and Gwen making-out. I took a big gulp of air before I could look at Kenny sitting beside me. My heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, how could that have been my dad? He was smiling, laughing and…happy, he had never been happy as long as I had known him. What changed?

"Yeah, yeah, she did." I whispered looking back at the paused screen with wide eyes. There was a long silence as I placed my head on my knees and just took deep breaths to calm myself, I could loss control at any second. I clutched my shins and felt my grip tighten to the point of breaking the skin through the jean fabric. I felt like screaming, I felt like ripping something into unrecognizable pieces. My whole life had been a bold-faced lie; my father had lied to me about everything. My father had told me he never loved anyone, well this movie begged to differ, he had loved Gwen in some fashion.

"So it's true, it really was your dad." Kenny finally said. I pulled my head up and glared daggers at Kenny. I felt like I was about to cry, but my pride kept the tears from falling.

"Yes you idiot, it was my dad. Go ahead; take this time to fire away new insults." I hissed fighting back the tears with all of my will power and might. Kenny shook his head at me and lightly patted me on the back.

"No man, I wouldn't do that to you. Not when it's about something as shocking as this." Kenny said seriously running a hand through his hair. "Were they friends?" He finally asked. I shook my head and looked at Kenny with devastated eyes.

"I don't know about that, but I do know one thing, I never met my mom." I whispered. Kenny's eyes widened in shock when he understood what I was getting at.

"Do you think that Gwen…is your mom?" Kenny asked seriously. "That would have meant they were…married." Kenny whispered.

"I don't know, part of me wants that to be true but part of me doesn't. If she is my mom, she gave me up. She gave me to Kevin and never bothered to check up on me." I said chocking on a lump in my throat. "I remember as a small child I asked my dad where my mom was, he said she was dead, or might as well be. At the time I didn't understand but looking back I remember hearing the slightest bit of pain in his voice, like he regretted something."

"But they looked so happy, what happened?"

"I don't know, maybe he wasn't always evil. Because I really doubt your aunt was a villain." I said bitterly as I clenched my teeth together in frustration. "My life has been nothing but lies, just a fabrication of lies, pain, and deceit! What have I done to deserve this life? Everything will change now, nothing will be the same, and my dad, your parents, and your Aunt are all liars! This couldn't have just slipped someone's mind!" I screamed in pure fury standing up and turning on Kenny like a wild animal. Kenny had wide eyes and was moving back toward the door.

"Devlin, I'm just as pissed as you, but you need to chill."

"Chill? Chill! How can I _chill_ when I just found out my _dad _and _your Aunt Gwen were together for what looks like years?_ That they could have been _married_ and that I may be _their son_!" I rounded and looked at the bed wanting to take out my rage and betrayal on something. Suddenly I felt a pulsation of red-hot fire pass through my bloodstream. I let out a scream of pain as I collapsed onto Gwen's bed and wrapped my knees to my chest.

"Devlin!" Someone screamed far off in the distance, it sounded something like Kenny's voice. Tears were leaking from the corner of my eyes as I desperately fought myself for control over my mutation; if it was unleashed, I knew I could not control it. I felt an urgent pressure on my shoulder before I whipped out an arm, I made contract with something solid. I felt my flesh crawling as the first stages of the mutation started to creep from the darkness in my mind and soul.

"No!" I yelled more to myself than the other person in the room as I felt the blackness closing in around my heart. "Leave me alone!" I screamed clutching at my head and trying to focus my anger and rage. I let out a pained whimper as I felt my arm becoming cold and hard as the Diamondhead arm started to appear. Suddenly I faintly heard the door whoosh open and the sound of pounding feet.

"What the hell happened?" A muffled voice asked as they swept dark bangs from my face. I could not see well, my vision was obscured by red and black splotches from my fighting attempt at keeping control. "Devlin, come back." The voice whispered trying to coax me out of my blind rage. I snarled in response as I felt my teeth become fangs. "Come back to your friends, don't leave us." A voice whispered stroking my cheek. I took shaky and unstable breaths as I focused on the voice whispering encouraging and happy thoughts. "Come back, Devlin." He voice whispered before I felt a cooling sensation to the burning in my veins. I gasped in a reassuring breath as my vision slowly returned and I felt my body re-orientating itself to its original position. I turned my head up and looked up at the speaker with a tear stained and guilt-ridden face.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I chocked out before I fell into darkness and passed out.

* * *

**There we go, chapter seven! Who was it that found the boy's in Gwen's room? How is the Tennyson family going to react to this new information? How is Devlin? Stick around until the next chapter to find out! Therefore, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter after waiting so long for an update, I hope it was not a let down. :) So, thanks for reading and I really hope everyone leaves me a review! :)**

**-Lioness002**


	8. The Return

**Wow, okay, to say I feel guilty is an understatement. It has been over five months since I updated and I am super sorry about that. I love this story but I have just been having a hard time writing it because of lack of inspiration. I have kind of lost my love of Ben 10 so I feel stuck. :( ****I really want to finish all of these so I am toughing it through and I really hope everyone will enjoy this chapter after so long. Thanks! - I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

* * *

I sighed as I leaned up against the Plexiglas window and watched Devlin sleep. His emotional outburst had been almost a week ago and he still hadn't woken up yet. I was worried beyond belief but something else was gnawing at my insides, the fact Devlin had passed out in my room with Kenny. Neither of them should have been in there in the first place, but they were.

We still hadn't interrogated Kenny yet because he was so freaked out. Devlin's outburst put Kenny in a weird place; he's been quiet and very reserved, very different from his normal personality of being super hyper and always talking.

I let out a long sigh and combed my fingers through my fiery hair. This is not how it was supposed to go, coming back was supposed to be easy and there weren't supposed to be complications. I was supposed to be happy and forget about the past. "Right, like that was going to happen." I thought bitterly.

The door to the infirmary whooshed open and broke me from my thoughts as Ben stepped out with a grave expression.

"Well?" I asked walking away from the window and Ben walked over to me. He shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Nothing has changed. Devlin is physically fine but mentally he has been put through a large shock, his brain is almost on auto-pilot. It's just going to take some time, Gwen, he just found out Kevin knew us and was our friend. I don't think he can get over that so quickly." Ben sighed sadly.

"Then what am I supposed to do? How am I going to explain?" I almost yelled throwing my arms in the air in aggravation. Ben ran a hand along his face before shaking his head.

"It's up to you whether or not you want to face the past." Ben said seriously. "But now may be the only chance for you to actually get to know your son, Gwen. Just think about that." Ben whispered patting me on the shoulder and walking down the hall and around the corner leaving me alone as the florescent lights flickered dimly. I let out an enrage sigh and quickly walked into the infirmary.

Devlin's monitors beeped and showed a steady pulse rate but his face was a mask of blankness when I walked into the sterile smelling and bland looking room. I sighed as I sat down in the white plastic chair next to his bed and waited for something, anything to happen. Looking at him in peace reminded me so much of Kevin; they looked so alike it wasn't even funny. Same build, coloring, and personality, the only thing he got from my side of the family was Grandma Verdona's eyes.

I clenched my fists and covered my face with my hands as I silently began to cry. Everything was falling apart; I knew Devlin would hate me. He wasn't stupid; he could put two and two together. The video in my room had pretty much put the biggest secret of the Tennyson and Levin families out to dry. He would ask questions and find out everything, he wouldn't just sit back and wait it out. He would wake up with a flurry of questions, it was a given.

"Did you really think that he wouldn't find out?" The voice whispered and I could tell this time it wasn't just a voice in my head I felt the softest touch skim across my cheek.

I jumped at the sensation and stopped crying as I pulled my head up to look around the room. It was vacant but I kept getting the eerie feeling I wasn't alone, I knew I wasn't alone anymore. I looked at Devlin and he was still solidly asleep, his monitors showed no change. I wiped my eyes and tried let my manna stretch out around the room but for some reason it wasn't working. The voice hadn't bothered me for more than a week and I was beginning to believe it had finally left, I guess I was wrong.

"Who's there?" I questioned as I stood up from my chair. There was a dark chuckle and a sudden whoosh of air that caused my hair whip around my face as the lights flickered out and then back on. My eyes widened as I frantically searched around the room until my eyes landed on a misplaced shape in the shadowy corner. I frowned and collected manna around my hands, at least that part of my power still worked.

"Show yourself." I growled as my eyes narrowed at the stranger.

"Whatever you want darling." The voice said morphing and changing in tone until I recognized an all too familiar voice. My stomach dropped and my mouth grew dry as the mystery man - who wasn't all that mysterious - stepped out into the light. My manna faltered and my eyes widened in shock as I took a half step back out of sheer surprise.

"Kevin…" I managed to choke out in despair. My eyes landed on his face and it made me grimace, nothing about him looked kind anymore, he looked like monster, which is exactly what he had become. His warm brown eyes that I had gotten lost in were black as night, his hair that at one time I had run my fingers through lovingly was long and knotted, and his lips that I kissed so many times were turned into what looked like a permanent scowl. His look was completed by a full body black leather one-piece that accented his well defined muscles. He gave me a wicked and twisted smile as he leaned up against the wall and his eyes tracked hungrily all over my body as if looking for any physical change.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "How long did it take you to figure out the voice was me?" He asked. "I hope it wasn't just now, because if so, you've really dumbed down Gwendolyn." He said shaking his head.

"I figured out it was you quick enough." I said boldly, his only reply was a smirk. He pushed away from the wall and took a step toward me which caused me to tense.

"Stay there." I hissed, my hands alighting with manna once again.

"Or what, you'll hurt me? Throw me into the Null Void…again? You couldn't hurt me if your life depended on it." He said darkly and striding forward like he owned the place until he was within an arms length of me. I involuntarily took a step back which caused him to smile lazily.

"How did you get-"

"-out of the Null Void?" He smirked cutting me off. I nodded my head as I eyed the button to the house alarm that was placed right next to the door. "Yeah, it was getting boring." He continued walking forward so I stepped back until my back hit the wall, in response he put his arms up next to my head so he held me trapped against the wall and him. "I thought I would pay my wife and son a visit. You know, for old time's sake." He said cocking his head to the side and running his fingers lazily through my hair.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I snapped trying to push him away.

"Ah, ah, ah, you aren't getting away that easy." He whispered leaning his head down and nuzzling into my neck.

"What do you want, Kevin?" I finally deadpanned pulling away from him; I couldn't handle seeing him after so long and seeing him so different, so evil. This affection he was showing toward me meant nothing to him, I was just some past heartthrob he wanted to seduce.

"I told you, I came to see you."

"Why? So you can kill me or take Devlin back?" I asked.

"No." He said sounding slightly surprised. "I came to see you because I…missed you." He said. At this my eyes widened and I felt my lips pull into a line as I tried to fight off bursting into laughter. "You don't believe me." He said with a venomous glare.

"No."

"I still love you, Gwen." He said and this time I really did let out a cruel and disbelieving laugh.

"That's a laugh, you Kevin, talking of love? You don't know what love is." I hissed turning my face away from his as he tried to graze my lips with his. I gave him a sideway glance I could see his angry scowl at my blatant refusal.

"I did once." He whispered sadly.

"But not anymore." I hissed holding my ground. "You need to leave me alone; I want nothing to do with you."

"Then why do you let me into your mind? Why haven't you alerted Ben to my presence?" He asked pushing his body into mine and pressing me farther into the wall. "I'll tell you why," he whispered grabbing my chin and making me look straight into his soulless eyes, "because you still love me just like I still love you. After all of these years, after everything I've done, you still won't give up."

"That's where you're wrong." I hissed catching him off guard and pushing him away as I slammed my fist into the house alarm. He growled and grabbed my arms and twisted me around so my back was pressed firmly to his chest.

"You shouldn't have done that." He hissed into my ear as I squirmed against his grasp trying to free myself.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"But we were just starting to have fun." He pouted against my neck as he kissed from my ear to my shoulder and back up. I bit my lip and shook away any and all thoughts of Kevin kissing me and thrust my elbow back into his stomach causing him to let go of me for a split second. I yanked free from him and made it all of two steps before I was pulled back. "You always did like to play rough, Gwen." He murmured. At that exact moment I heard the infirmary doors whoosh open.

"Gwen!" Ben called worriedly as he ran into the infirmary as Fourarms. I looked over at him and I saw his face pull into a look of absolute shock when he realized who was holding me captive. Kevin smirked at him over my shoulder and shot some sort of web at Ben plastering him to the wall before roughly turning me around and grabbing my face. For a split second his eyes flickered from black to his warm chocolate brown but before I had time to analyze it, he pressed his lips to mine. I froze not knowing what to do in this situation, I decided to stay unresponsive and just let him kiss me.

He pulled away from me glowering and looked at Ben who was screaming and ripping the web to pieces.

"Don't think this is the last you will see of me." Kevin said giving me a peck on the cheek before pushing me into Ben as he freed himself from the web that had plastered him to the wall. I felt myself falling but Ben caught me just before I hit the floor. We both looked at Kevin on the other side of the room as he morphed into his mutation but kept his face intact.

"Bye Gwen, bye Tennyson." He said giving Ben a twisted smile before finishing his morph and vanishing before our eyes.

I took a step away from Ben and stood stalk still staring at where Kevin had been just seconds before when I felt my world start to spin and I started to slump over. Ben caught me once again and sighed and he shook his head as he looked down at my passed-out form. He repositioned me in his arms before he carried me out of the infirmary and upstairs to my room where he settled me in so I could get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow we would figure out why Kevin was here and what he wanted, and then, we would put an end to it.

* * *

**Wow, again everyone I am super sorry I took so long to update. I am really going to try and update this story much sooner. Now, for the story, Kevin's back, what does he want? How will Gwen react after she wakes up from fainting? Find out next chapter! :) So, on that note, please tell me how I did in a review, it would mean a lot. So thank you so much for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed! :) -Lioness002**


End file.
